dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Kane (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics: She is quite skilled in gymnastics (having trained in the sport since she was very young), and made it to senior elite level. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kate received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various martial arts during her travels around the world. She has trained in at least 14 different styles, including: ** Boxing ** Krav Maga * Interrogation: Batwoman does a lot of physical intimidation and violent interrogation work - though she wouldn't torture or deliberately maim people. * Intimidation * Medicine: Kate has been shown able to identify wounds and how old they are and describe them anatomically, administer stimulants, and perform minor surgery on herself. * Military Protocol: A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, Kate is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. * Human Condition: As a result of her extremely rigorous training, Kate is now at the upper end of natural human abilities. ** Peak Human Durability: Kate has shrugged off wounds from bladed weapons on numerous occasions, and even survived being stabbed in the heart; she willingly went off of painkillers after a week and was back at home in a month. She has taken full-force blows to the face from Bane and Killer Croc with only superficial damage. ** Peak Human Strength: Kate is strong enough to shatter stone statues with a single punch, stagger both Bane and Killer Croc, throw and kick larger opponents multiple feet, and punch apart military-grade helmets. * Gadgetry: Kate is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic. * Stealth: Kate once infiltrated an airborne military airship without raising alarm, and managed to make it to the bridge and subdue at least three soldiers before she revealed herself. Paraphernalia Equipment * Utility Belt Transportation * Red Knight One, a customized Ducati sport motorcycle. Weapons * Batarangs * Taser gloves * Flamethrower gloves * Python coil * Fear toxin Notes Trivia * Kate has a tattoo of the Green Beret sleeve insignia on her right upper arm, presumably inked at some point during the two year training her father arranged for her. * Kate has a tattoo of the Nautical Star on her upper back, which she had inked sometime after her discharge from the US Military Academy, but before she became a vigilante. Whilst being a common tattoo and having a broad range of symbolism, the Nautical Star tattoo is commonly associated with the US Navy and Marine Corps. During the 1940s it also started to be used by homosexuals (particularly lesbians) to indicate their sexuality in a discreet manner during a time when homosexuality was frowned upon. * Being the heiress of a family whose fortune is comparable to the Waynes', Kate possesses the finances to produce an arsenal of equipment, similar to Batman. Related Links Footnotes Category:Earth-24 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Batman Family members Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Acrobatics Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Boxing Category:Krav Maga Category:Interrogation Category:Medicine Category:Military Protocol Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Gadgetry Category:Stealth Category:Jewish Category:Americans Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11"